Locomotive Breath
by purpleview
Summary: Every day Kurt takes a long train ride back and forth to his dead-end job, but this specific day the ride gets just a little bit more interesting when a handsome stranger sits in front of him.


This is my first fic I have ever finished and uploaded for the world to see. It's a one-shot so there won't be anymore of this story than what you see here. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, suggestions, things I could do better, spelling errors etc, please let me know. Don't mind too much if something is unrealistic, it's fiction after all, but suggestions are more than welcome. This is a cheasy pretty fluffy fic, a bit emotionally angsty in the beginning, but pretty light. There's a bit of smut, but not very detailed, is very fast forwarded, the d-word is mentioned though. In this fic I haven't written "he said, she said, Kurt said, Blaine said", but since there are only two people talking it should be fairly easy to understand who says what, and it's written in 1st person narrator from Kurt's POV. Also the POV and journal writing in this fic gave me a bit of trouble with which tenses to use so if changes and jumps around a bit let me know. The job I have given Kurt in this fic is a job I know absolutely nothing about. I'm pretty sure it's a difficult and important job, I'm also pretty sure it might be a military/government job, but in this fic it isn't. In this fic it's a slow boring job that no one likes. I also don't know how long it takes to ride with a train from Lima to Westerville, or if you even can do that, but since it takes 2 hours by car my estimation is after a lot of stops it takes nearly 3 hours with the train. Just go with it. This was actually meant to be an angsty fic, that's where my mind was when I started it, but it got light and fluffy and smutty instead. Also I'm terrible at math so if the numbers in the beginning of this fic is wrong, which I'm pretty sure they are, then please let me know, not that it makes any difference to the story though. Alright on with it, I hope you enjoy this short story.

Locomotive Breath

Do you ever wake up in the morning and wonder what the point is? You feel numb, you don't feel happy or sad, you're simply just existing. You get up, you go to work, then you go to bed, and the next day the same routine starts all over again. On the other hand, maybe that's just me. I don't feel alive anymore, I'm just drifting. Ever since I graduated High School and got a full time job that I absolutely despises, there really isn't anything to live for. I spend six hours of my day on a train. That's three hours from my home in Lima, Ohio to my job in Westerville, and the three hours it takes to get home again. Except on Sundays. That's 36 hours a week, 144 hours a month, 1,728 hours a year spent in a lacklustre train car. After a Nine to Five job that gives me about an hour or two to do whatever I want when I get home, before I should probably head along to bed so I will be able to function the next day.

So what is this boring job I speak of you might wonder. You see I work for NiSource Gas Distribution as a Business Intelligence Analyst, but honestly, I feel myself getting less and less intelligent every day. My dad is a mechanic and a congressional representative, which is how I got the job, though you might think that would have landed me something more esteemed, however, an openly gay, slightly flamboyant, young man such as myself, has to work just a little bit harder in conservative Ohio to get to the top.

Anyway, here I am, at six in the morning, on a regular Wednesday in November, on my way to my dead-end job, writing in my journal as if I am actually someone important. I might as well have something to occupy my time with. In addition, I will have you know that at least there's some eye candy in my peripheral vision boarding the train right this second, that rarely happens.

"Excuse me, is it alright if I sit here?" The handsome stranger said while pointing at the seat in front of me.

"Of course"

I couldn't help but study him slightly while he situated himself. Discretely of course, I don't want to come across as a creep. The guy was beautiful, boyish beautiful, with warm eyes and tight gelled back dark hair. Underneath his cashmere coat and scarf, he wore a tailored navy blue Armani suit with a white shirt and grey striped tie, and a pair of gorgeous dark red leather laced-up pointed Gucci shoes. I should probably add that my dream job has always been to work in fashion. I know everything there is to know about clothes and the latest fashion trends. If it wasn't because this man in front of me was slightly short, he would have been able to work a runway like no other.

"Uhm sorry to bother you in the middle of your writing, but you don't happen to have some gum, do you? I just drank the most horrid cup of coffee and I just can't get the taste out of my mouth."

His mouth looks so soft when he speaks. Oh I should probably answer before he thinks I'm being rude.

"I don't, sorry, but I do have a whole thermos of my homemade coffee, and an extra cup, if you want some. I've been told I make a pretty decent cup of coffee." I'm not usually this welcoming towards strangers, what is happening to me?

His responding smile was enough to make my whole life better.

"I would love some, if you're sure you can live without it?"

"I'll manage, it's a big thermos, I really shouldn't drink this much coffee every day anyway."

I took the thermos out of my briefcase, along with two travel mugs, not really sure why I have an extra, I've never used it before, but well it's handy now. I wasn't kidding when I said it was a big thermos, 1.8 litres to be exact, but well I have to keep awake somehow. I handed a cup of perfect temperature, perfectly sweetened coffee to the handsome stranger. He practically moaned when he took the first sip.

"Thank you so much. That is delicious. I usually prefer my coffee black, but this is heavenly, and anything is better than what I just bought at the station." He was still smiling that breathtakingly gorgeous smile.

"That's a lot of coffee for one person by the way, are you travelling far?" Oh he was still talking.

"Just on my way to work in Westerville, I need something to keep myself upbeat. What about you? I've never noticed you on this route before."

"I'm going to Westerville too actually, to visit my parents. I live in New York, but flew in for a business meeting in Lima yesterday, and I never get to travel with train so I thought that might be fun." How does he keep that dazzling smile on his face without looking crazy?

"You should have reconsidered; you've not really been missing out on any fun."

"Well then I wouldn't have met you, now would I?" Oh, well that was, uhm, oh great now I'm blushing.

"I'm Blaine by the way; sorry I should probably have led with that before I started being so forward." Oh right, we hadn't even introduced ourselves yet.

"No it's fine, I'm Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt." Oh I like the way he says my name.

"It's nice to meet you too." I'm getting fidgety, he's so damn cute, I don't know what to do with myself. Cute stylish men are a rare sight in a small town in Ohio.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Crap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what do you do, Blaine? Based on your dress sense it must be something important."

"Well I guess some people might think so, I'm a lawyer. What about you?" Oh no, I'd much rather talk about him.

"Just a boring office job, nothing fancy, I'm an Intelligence analyst."

"Oh that sounds interesting, what does an Intelligence analyst do exactly?"

"That's a long story I won't bother you with. I'd much rather talk about you, what kind of lawyer are you?" His face fell a bit, oh no, go back to smiling that beautiful smile.

"I'm a corporate law attorney."

"You don't seem very happy about it?"

"It's a decent job and I earn a decent amount of money, but I'd much rather be a Civil Rights Attorney, well I really want to work in show business, but that's a long story."

"You live in New York, the city of dreams, so you should follow yours."

"Easier said than done. What about you? You don't exactly sound thrilled about your own job." Crap there he goes again.

"Yeah well opportunities don't exactly come knocking on the door for people like me."

"Opportunities don't come knocking on the door for anyone unless you look for them first; everyone has to work for it. Anyway, what do you mean someone like you?" Might as well get it out in the open.

"A gay kid in Ohio."

"I'm gay too, which is exactly why a chose a college in New York and stayed there." Oh.

Conversation started flowing after that, as if we had known each other forever. We talked some more about work, about our likes and dislikes, about our dreams, about family and past life. It was nice, Blaine was nice. I also got him to smile that dazzling smile again, that was nice too.

The train was never very crowded this early in the morning. At every stop, a few people would get on and a few people would get off. At one stop, a woman stepped on the train while speaking very loudly and personally into her phone. When Blaine and I heard the words "she got me so wet" our wide eyes met and we burst out laughing uncontrollably like the five year olds we are. We laughed for a good ten minutes, getting an angry look from the woman before she started looking embarrassed, apparently remembering what her conversation topic was in a public forum.

After a while, we sat in comfortable silence doing our own thing. I'm writing in my little journal as you know, and Blaine seems to be reading the News on his iPad, like the sophisticated adult that he is. He seems to be thinking hard about something though, his eyes distant, like he is not really reading what he sees, but rather thinking about something else entirely. Oh crap, he noticed me looking. He's leading forward now like he wants to tell me something.

"Kurt…" Oh I really do love how that sounds, especially in such a hushed tone.

"Uhm yes?" Why does he look so serious? Go back to smiling; you're so pretty when you smile.

"Okay this is going to sound insane and all sorts of creepy, and you will probably run away screaming, but I really hope you won't, so will you just hear me out first please." Okay…He's scaring me now. I just nod.

"Okay, so I actually have a private cabin a bit further down in the train. I wasn't sure how crowded and noisy it would be, so I reserved the private to make sure I would be able to get some work done. However, when I stepped inside the train the first thing I saw was you. You are just so stunningly beautiful, I felt drawn to you, I just had to sit near you. And now I've talked to you and gotten to know you, and I really like you, Kurt. And here comes the insane part, and I know we've just met, but like I said, I have a private cabin. I paid for it, it's still mine, and I would like to share it with you."

I couldn't help it, I'm pretty sure my eyes are like saucers, practically popping out of my head.

"Oh god, you're freaking out, I'm so sorry, forget I said anything. I'm just gonna go and leave you alone now. You shouldn't have to be the one to run away from the creep." Blaine stood up and grabbed his things, and started moving down the aisle. I sat unmoving for a while. I was stunned. Things like this just didn't happen to me. A stranger just practically asked me to have sex with him on a public train, but that's not why I was shocked. A gorgeous man actually wanted to have sex with me. A gorgeous man had said that I was beautiful and that he liked me. Things like that just didn't happen to me. I'm a 21 year old man who's had sex once and been hit on twice in my life, and all of that only happened when I visited my friend Rachel in New York last year. This was Ohio, it was only a bit past seven in the morning, but even though I had only known Blaine for a little over an hour, I already felt like I knew him better than most of my friends. All I could think about since I met him was how much I really really wanted to kiss him. But wait. Blaine left. I let him leave. Why didn't I say anything? Where did he go? Oh right, he had a private cabin. I looked down the aisle. The private cabins were in the next unit, but which one was Blaine's? I gathered my things and walked in the same direction as Blaine had. Luckily, all of the cabins except for one had their doors open, so it wasn't hard to guess where to go. I went to the closed door, took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts, before I knocked. There was a bit of scrambling around before the door opened. Blaine's hair had come lose from its gel helmet a bit, like he had either been lying down or pulled his fingers through it. He looked tired, but his eyes looked stunned and large when he saw it was me at the door.

"Kurt? What are you…why did you…how did you…?" He was babbling, it was cute, but really we didn't have that much time, so it was time for less talking, more action. I pushed him gently back into the room and closed the door with my foot. I paused for a second to look at him before I moved forward, grabbed his face and smacked our mouths together. I think Blaine stopped breathing for a few seconds before one of his hands found its way behind my neck and the other grabbed my hip and he started kissing me back. It was amazing. His lips were so soft, but the pressure on mine was just the right amount of firm. I opened my mouth a bit to invite his tongue inside and he took the invitation. We kissed until we were out of breath. Blaine grabbed my hand and guided me over to the small couch inside the room. He started kissing my neck before he pulled away again and looked into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe you're here. I was certain I scared you away." His bashful smiling face was as beautiful as ever.

"I was shocked yes, but not for the reasons you think, you left before I had time to respond. I like you too Blaine, I've never met anyone like you in my life. I'm just happy I was able to find you again."

"I'm happy too." We went back too kissing again after that.

It was a small room and a small couch and there wasn't much room to move around, but we seemed to manage just fine anyway. It all felt so natural. It wasn't awkward. There wasn't any clumsiness or awkward fumbling around. It was as if we had known each other forever. We knew exactly which buttons to push, like we could read each other's minds. It was perfect. I stopped thinking. I stopped caring about my pathetic life. I stopped thinking about the future. Time stopped all together. We were here now, together, like we were meant to.

"Maybe we should talk some more." No we really don't have to.

"No, let's not. We don't have a lot of time left together before I will be back at my boring day job. Let's not waste time talking now. I already feel like I know you better than anyone." Blaine just smiled; he seemed to silently agree.

Bit by bit we got more and more naked, forgetting all about being on a public train, at one point, however, Blaine got up and locked the door. Oh it had a lock, I hadn't noticed that, that was very convenient.

Garments got stripped off piece by piece, gently of course, it's clothes not garbage, bashful looks got exchanged. There were kisses and caresses.

"Your skin is so soft, how do you manage that." A lot of hard work.

"A very thorough daily skin care routine. You're not too bad yourself, but why do you put so much product in your hair? I really want to run my fingers through it, but I'm afraid I might get stuck in there." I said it cheekily. I wish I hadn't though because now Blaine looked embarrassed.

"It's the only way to tame my curls; I look like Medusa if I don't."

"If that's true it has to be the cutest Medusa I've ever seen." I kissed him again, enough with the talking already.

Blaine gently pushed me down so I was lying on my back. His hands gently stroking up and down my thighs and up my chest, settling at my neck for a few seconds before going down again. Normally I would be terribly ticklish in this situation, but with Blaine it just felt like his hands were part of my own skin, it was warm and soft and just so right.

Blaine kisses down my body slowly before he reaches the elastic of my boxers, the only piece of clothing still on my body, he looks into my eyes and after seeing nothing but consent, he slowly pulled my boxers down and off my legs. Blaine looked into my eyes again before he grabbed my achingly hard cock and lowered his mouth on it. He hummed a bit. Holy shit!

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, yes god yes, completely okay…"

Blaine could do magical things with his mouth and his hands, and after, what felt like an embarrassingly short amount of time, I was coming hard. I gave Blaine a warning, but he willingly swallowed my load without hesitation.

Blaine's mouth met mine again, letting me taste myself, our hands met, fingers intertwining, it's the most intimate I've ever been with another person. Blaine moved to kiss my neck and nipped at my earlobe while whispering sensually into my ear.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." God yes, let's do that.

"Go for it."

Before I knew it Blaine had whipped out lube and a condom, worked my ass open with both his fingers and his tongue, and fitted his perfect dick into my hole. He fucked my brains out both excruciatingly slow and the good kind of painfully hard, giving me multiple orgasms, a phenomenon I didn't even know was possible, before he himself came with my name on his lips. It was over too quickly, though we probably went at it for about an hour. I was sticky, disgusting and sore, yet surprisingly comfortable when Blaine pulled me down to lie on my side, wrapping his arms around me.

We stayed like that for a while, just snuggling, until I actually remembered what just happened. I burst out with an ugly snort and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Not that I mind because it sounds super cute, but why are you laughing all of a sudden? Though probably a good thing, I was so comfortable I was almost falling asleep." Now he looks like Dopey, can he get anymore perfect?

"It just hit me what just happened. I had sex with a total stranger on a train. I think I'm in a bit of a shock…oh no you don't have to look sad, I'm not regretting it or anything, it was the best sex of my life, one of the best days of my life really, it's just strange that it had to happen like this. I'm more of a three-dates-first kinda guy." Good, he's smiling again.

"Me too; all of it."

We snuggled some more before we talked some more about this and that. Oh how I wish I lived in New York, even with a job he didn't like, Blaine was still living a much nicer life, a bigger social life, though he still seemed just as lonely as me.

Time went by much faster than it ever had on this train, and before we knew it, it was time to get dressed. However, not before some more kissing and exploring of every freckle on each other's bodies.

"NEXT STOP WESTERVILLE!" the much too loud voice said over the speaker. This was it; it was back to reality for me, back to my dead-end job and drifting into nothingness.

When the train stopped, Blaine was still gathering his things, and not knowing what to do with myself, I just gave him an awkward smile and left the train. Before I was completely out of the terminal, I felt someone grabbing my arm.

"You forgot your notebook. You've been writing in that thing every chance you got so it looked important, I hope that means you will look inside it soon." Blaine winked at me, that smile, kill me now, kissed my cheek, swoon, gave my arm a squeeze, and walked away disappearing into the crowd, probably forever. But wait, what did he mean by that? I opened my notebook to look inside and on the first page, there was a note written by someone other than me:

"I had the most amazing time with you; I hope it wasn't the last time. Here's my number, call me if you ever find yourself in New York, or sooner. Love Blaine."

Maybe there was something in life worth living for after all.


End file.
